


Trump Card

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: james is a good friend, mentioned attempted non-con, sometimes you just gotta show your cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After James Griffin attacks an officer for attempting to rape Keith, he calls in someone of higher power to ensure it won't be the Officer's word against his.





	Trump Card

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: After reading a one-shot where Keith, sadly, actually got raped by an Officer that got away with it, I thought about who could've come to his rescue and wrote this.))

For the first time since his fight at the simulator with Keith, James Griffin was in trouble. But, he couldn't even be upset about it. He sat silently, glaring coldly at the officer seated near him, and reached out to take Keith's shaking hand next to him.  
  
“They'll probably expel you.” Keith murmured. “Shiro's not here to stand up for you.”  
  
“They wouldn't dare.” James assured him. “Don't worry, he's going to pay for what he tried to do to you.”  
  
He shot another cold glare at the officer, who was looking confident that he'd get away with what he tried to do. After all, it was his word against a mere couple of cadets, who were always talking quietly and sitting apart from the others. Officer Shirogane's prized pupils.   
  
The reason James was in trouble was because he had caught this _creep_ trying to have his way with Keith when he was caught in a vent. Sure, he wasn't supposed to be out after curfew, but that's no excuse for attempted rape. James had slammed his fists down on the guy's head harder than he'd ever hit anyone, then slammed him into the nearest wall and threatened his life, complete with holding Keith's knife, which he'd forgotten in the room, to his neck.  
  
The guy fled, swearing he'd be punished for it, and James had helped Keith out of the vent and back to their room. Keith had stayed up crying about it all night, and first thing in the morning they were called to talk to Admiral Sanda.  
  
Whatever story he'd cooked up, it didn't matter. James had a trump card he'd been keeping hidden, someone as high as Admiral Sanda that he _knew_ would believe him over this _bastard_.  
  
He stood up and saluted at the same time as the Officer as a man in the uniform of one of the highest ranks, a General, entered the room. Keith shakily stood up to salute as well and then sat back down when the man nodded to them.  
  
James remained standing, though. “Thank you for coming, I know you were probably busy.”  
  
The Officer looked at them, raising an eyebrow with a confused look in his eyes. His smug expression was slipping.  
  
Good.  
  
“You know I always make time for you. Let's go in, the Admiral is waiting.” He paused and knelt down to look Keith in the eyes. “Are you okay, Keith?”  
  
Keith nodded quietly.  
  
“I haven't been briefed on the whole situation yet, but everything is going to be okay, alright?” He gently placed his hand on Keith's shaking one.  
  
Keith nodded and then he got up when the General stood.  
  
“Let's go in.” The General walked over and opened the door. The other three walked in, James between Keith and the officer, and then he closed the door before going to stand at the desk with them.  
  
“General Griffin,” Admiral Sanda stood up. “I don't recall calling you back to the Garrison.”  
  
“You didn't.” The General said calmly. “Cadet Griffin did.”  
  
“He had no right to--”  
  
“Enough about protocol.” General Griffin interrupted her. “It seems that you are under the impression Cadet Griffin is to be _punished_ for something. I would like to hear the charges.”  
  
“Very well. Officer Vane, would you recount your story?” Admiral Sanda gestured to him.  
  
“Yes, sir. I was walking through the halls, making sure all the cadets were in their beds as I was ordered, and I found Cadet Kogane sticking out of a vent. I don't know why he was in there, but I offered to help him out and had my hands around his waist to pull him when Cadet Griffin suddenly attacked me with his fists and with a knife.” The Officer said, his voice full of confidence.  
  
“I see. Cadet Griffin, what's _your_ side of the story?” General Griffin looked at him.  
  
“Yes, sir. I was out looking for Cadet Kogane, who was late coming back from a walk just before curfew. I had a knife on me for protection, because I had been hearing some concerning things whispered in the halls about me from the Officers. Calling me...'vulnerable'. 'Easy prey'. That they'd see how much of a 'teacher's pet' I was.” James tensed a bit. “I turned the corner and saw Officer Vane with his hands around Keith's hips and Keith's pants down to his ankles. I ran forward and slammed my clasped hands onto the back of his head, then slammed him into the wall while he was in a daze. Then I slammed him against the wall and held my knife to the back of his throat and told him that, if he ever came near Cadet Kogane again, I would cut off his penis and let him bleed to death.”  
  
“Graphic.” General Officer looked at Keith. “Can you confirm either story, Cadet Kogane?”  
  
Keith moved closer to James, fear in his eyes as he looked at Officer Vane.  
  
“Oh, please. It's clearly a set-up! Those two are troublemakers, Admiral, General.” Officer Vane assured them.  
  
“I find that hard to believe.” General Griffin took off his glasses and wiped them with a small cloth before putting them back on. “Cadet Griffin has never lied to me, and his story was more believable than yours.”  
  
“And why do you think that?” Admiral Sanda asked.  
  
General Griffin placed his hands on her desk and stared her down. “Because _my son_ does _not resort to violence_ unless he _feels a need to_. Which is _usually_ to protect someone from an _injustice_.”  
  
There it was. Officer Vane's smug expression collapsed completely as the pin dropped. James kept his expression neutral, but he could see Admiral Sanda struggling to argue with him.  
  
“Perhaps you don't know your _son_ as well as you thought.” She finally said, her body tense.  
  
“Or perhaps _Officer Vane_ is the one lying and he was trying to take advantage of a Cadet.” General Griffin shot back.  
  
He looked at Keith. “His reactions seem pretty genuine. I believe Cadet Griffin is telling the truth but, if you're inclined to think otherwise, shall we get out the polygraph?” He looked back at Admiral Sanda.  
  
She pursed her lips. “...That's not necessary. Cadets, you may leave. Officer Vane, you will remain here to discuss your punishment.”  
  
“I'll be out soon.” General Griffin promised them as they both saluted and left the office. As they shut the door, they could hear the Officer protesting his innocence.  
  
“Well, I guess the secret's out now.” James sighed. “That guy will be telling every Officer and Cadet about my relation to the General.”  
  
“At least it'll keep them off your ass.” Keith said, glancing back at the window, where they could see Officer Vane yelling at General Griffin.  
  
“Are you okay?” James asked softly as they sat down to wait for his father.  
  
Keith clung to him. “I almost wasn't. He was gonna...and I wanted to save it for...” He swallowed back tears. “He was really gonna--”  
  
“Shh.” James gently took his hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. “The ranks are full of creeps like that. They hone in on people like you and me, 'teacher's pets' or 'troublemakers', because they think they'll get away with it. That's why we have to stick together, to stand up for each other.” He held his hand a bit tighter. “I won't ever let someone do that to you. I promise you that.”  
  
Keith sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head on James' shoulder. “Thanks, Jimmy. You're a good friend.”  
  
James smiled and then looked up as General Griffin came out, fuming.  
  
"Well, he's being stripped of rank and thrown out of the Garrison.” He told them. “One less creep on campus. Have people _really_ been saying those things about you, James?”  
  
James nodded. “But, it's all talk.”  
  
“Well, sometimes it's action. You should've called me sooner.” He walked over to them. “Come on, let's go to town and get some lunch. My treat.”  
  
“Thank you, General Griffin.” Keith said softly, wiping at his eyes with one hand, the other still holding James'.  
  
“Come on.” He led them out, his hand gently clasped around James' shoulder.  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> The secret's out, maybe now the whispers will stop.


End file.
